The Scariest Occult Club Meeting Ever
by SmaugTheTyrannical
Summary: In a club meeting, Momoka promised Fuyuki the scariest meeting possible. Will she succeed? Will Fuyuki like it?
1. Prologue

One day, Fuyuki and Momoka were in a club meeting, talking about some things related to occultism.

"So, about that tragedy happened in 1998. What do you say, Nishizawa-san?" asked Fuyuki. Momoka gave her answer since she was very new to the topic, "Um, sorry, Fuyuki-kun. I don't know a lot about this one. Still, I really want to know much more..."

"That's okay," said Fuyuki.

" _I've got an idea!_ " said the other side of Momoka. " _Why don't we observe that spooky place together! Just two of us! When the terrifying moment comes, just HUG AND CRY ON HIS SHOULDER!_ "

Then, she asked the boy whom she had a big crush on, "Should we observe that place together? Will you come with me, Fuyuki-kun?" Well, unfortunately... "Actually, I really want to. But... the ghost we are mainly discussing now is not an friendly one, like the one at my home. We definitely can't underestimate him. That '98 story was one of the proofs. To be more accurate, that was the first one. We could be killed just because of messing with that awakened malevolent spirit. I... don't want make everyone sad because of my death. I'm so sorry, Nishizawa-san," he replied. "Y-You're right, Fuyuki-kun. If I keep alive, I can show you how much I really love you. Eh, I mean, I still can impress everyone I know," said Momoka rapidly.

" _SHIT!_ " shouted the dark Momoka inside her heart. " _Why did he refuse?!_ "

At the end of the meeting, Momoka asked Fuyuki, "Fuyuki-kun, may I... be the one who arrange next week's meeting?" He answered, "Sure, why not? You have never done that part, right? Hope yours will be a nice and scary one!"

"Alright, I'll make you the most horrifying one!"


	2. Days Before the D-Day

Natsumi seemed to start a new bad habit: going home late in the evening. On Friday, she came home as usual. Fuyuki welcomed her and complained, "Nee-chan, why have you come home late these days? Doing chores and cooking everyday makes me tired!" She replied, "I have to attend some singing rehearsals, even on the upcoming Saturday and Sunday. Sorry, Fuyuki. Anyway, I don't have any homework today. So, I'll help you a bit for today."

"It's useless! It's now 8 p.m. already!" shouted Fuyuki.

"Calm down," said Natsumi. "Let us finish our dinner and you can sleep earlier. You've worked very hard so far. Thank you."

During the dinner, they talked again...

"Hey, Nee-chan," called Fuyuki. "Have you seen Gunso and the others? They haven't been at home for days... I worry about them."

"I saw them with Momoka-chan beside them," informed Natsumi. "I wonder what they are up to this time..."

Fuyuki thought that Momoka hired those frogs to help her preparing the upcoming meeting. He couldn't sleep that night. He worried Momoka would force them to work overnight. However, Fuyuki fell asleep one hour after he got onto his bed.

"Fuyuki-dono..." called Keroro, trying to wake him up. "Gunso... WAIT! What time is it?!" exclaimed Fuyuki. Keroro laughed as he rolled on the floor. "It's 8:30 a.m. on _Saturday_ , Fuyuki-dono! Who told you to come to school today?" At the time, Fuyuki didn't have any supplementary class, so he could enjoy his day off.

He asked the sergeant where he and his subordinates had gone. Keroro gave Fuyuki a brief explanation. He only said that they worked for Momoka to obtain an astronomical amount of money. "We only worked for twelve hours yesterday, from 12 p.m. to 12 a.m. Usually, we work from 8 a.m. to 12 a.m. Today, we'll work for six hours, starting at 10:00. Of course, we get delicious breakfast, lunch, dinner and some long breaks each day." Keroro also mentioned that Momoka allowed them to sleep overnight inside her majestic mansion sometimes. After hearing his story, Fuyuki relieved, knowing she still treated them quite humane.

On Sunday, Fuyuki woke up at 7 a.m. He only saw Keroro and Tamama eating a loaf of bread and watching television at the same time. "Good morning!" greeted Fuyuki. "Morning, Fuyuki-dono!" greeted Keroro back, followed by Tamama.

For Fuyuki, there was something unusual. He didn't know why his sister wasn't at home, while the frog-aliens were loitering inside his house. "I don't know if Na-chi has another rehearsal today. She's really a hardworking person," said Tamama. "We have finished our work. The rest are just the final simulation and of course, the real deal," told Keroro.

In the afternoon, Natsumi arrived home as Fuyuki and Keroro were making a plastic model together. After greeted her a warm welcome, Fuyuki asked her why she came home earlier that day. "Yeah, you see... it finished earlier today," she answered briefly.

"Say, Nee-chan, what makes you have to attend some intensive rehearsals like those?" wondered Fuyuki. "We're gonna welcome a very important person in a few days and all must be well-prepared. 'More Peach Summer Snow' are gonna sing a song composed by Saburo-senpai," she explained. Fuyuki really wondered who was the VIP she was going to welcome, and where exactly she would welcome that person.


	3. The Big Day

An unusual thing happened that day, but that was a truth that couldn't be denied. Fuyuki woke up very early, he became the first student to get inside his class. A few minutes later, he saw Momoka came towards him, smiling at him. "How's this afternoon meeting? Is it ready, Nishizawa-san?" wondered Fuyuki. "As perfect as planned," she replied confidently.

At Kissho Academy, all students were studying seriously when an announcement came from the ceiling speaker, "To all Occult Club members, today's meeting is cancelled. Once again, to all Occult Club members, today's meeting is cancelled." Fuyuki's concentration was completely distracted right after hearing that announcement.

After school, they had a chat while walking downstairs. "Previously, you said that this meeting was planned perfectly. But, why was it cancelled all of a sudden? I really wonder..." asked Fuyuki. "I think you won't like it. It's really... horrible," said Momoka softly.

Fuyuki remembered that Keroro and the others had worked for her for days. He was curious about something and asked Momoka to get information. His guess was correct. The meeting wouldn't be held at school, it would be held at her mansion. However, she didn't mention when it would take place.

Once again, Fuyuki was alone at home. He thought that Natsumi had another rehearsal to attend and the frogs continued their work at Momoka's mansion. He was so bored. He had no other things to do besides doing chores and finishing his homework. He didn't cook that day because Natsumi had promised a delicious dinner for everybody. That means no Natsumi at home, no dinner.

It was 6:30 p.m. already. He stared out of the window. He looked a limousine passed by the road and stopped right in front of the Hinata residence. Fuyuki thought it was Momoka. He opened the fence, he found something surprising. The limousine's door opened by itself and he decided to get in.

He sat and fastened the seat belt. Suddenly, the door closed by itself and the car moved by itself too. He was so terrified when he noticed that no one drove the car, Fuyuki was the only living creature inside the luxurious limousine. He tried to get out, but the all the doors were locked. The only thing he could do was praying to God, hoping he could get out alive.

The car didn't take him to the Middle of Nowhere, but to a place he really knew, the Nishizawa's mega mansion. However, his visit that time wasn't a great experience, according to his own feeling. The mansion was completely dark, no even one room was lightened, like it was haunted by thousands of ghosts. The only light in the complex was the limousine's headlight. He trembled because of the extremely horrifying atmosphere.

Soon, a figure of the Grim Reaper came closer to the limo and opened the door for Fuyuki. He swung his scythe as a cue to instruct him to get out of the car. Fuyuki understood, he got out of the limo and it drove away. The Grim Reaper led him closer to the front door and opened it for him. Fuyuki kept standing in fear. This made the Grim Reaper poked his back with the heel of the scythe to force Fuyuki to get inside the house. Once he got in, the Grim Reaper slammed the door.

Fuyuki couldn't see most of the objects around him. He only got some light from the windows. He looked at a window when a liquid made that window wet. That liquid had red as its color, it was **blood**. At the same time, he heard a loud evil laugh by an unknown man's voice. He tried to reach the lowest window which was covered with blood. From its smell, Fuyuki concluded that it really was a real blood.

Outside the mansion, the sky got darker because of the thick clouds which surrounded it. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the window. It was broken and Fuyuki got surprised as he fell onto the ground. His heart continued to beat so rapidly, about 200 beats per minute. " _What's going on here?_ " he wondered.

He found a door and went to another room. Just after he entered, the door slammed by itself. Again, it was locked and Fuyuki couldn't get himself out of there. He tried to calm himself. However, a cloth with green glows, forming a scary face, failed his attempt. It flew towards him. Fuyuki tried to free himself, but the ghost kept following him wherever he ran. Eventually, the ghost lost him when Fuyuki hid himself in another room. Once again, he couldn't get out. He decided to observe that spooky place.

That room looked like a very narrow aisle. Yes, it really was an aisle. Suddenly, all the lamps inside that room were switched on. Fuyuki screamed really loudly regarding what he saw in front of his eyes. That aisle was filled with some vaulting boxes and some sharp giant spikes appeared from the wall behind him. The wall could glide pretty quickly and the only way to run away from those spikes was to perform a perfect jump over each vaulting box. " _Why should I do this?_ " cried Fuyuki in desperation.

At last, he tried to jump as perfect as he could because he wanted to survive and go home safely. Yes, the vaulting box was his greatest fear. Fuyuki was not so good at gymnastics. However, he kept jumping to save his own life. After fifty tiring jumps, Fuyuki could successfully reach the end of the aisle as the spiky wall stopped gliding.

Darkness covered the atmosphere once again. Not so far from there, he found a door. Just after he opened it, the door moved towards him. " _WHAT?! A MAUSOLEUM?!_ " He thought that he had disturbed a person's peaceful rest. "Please, forgive me!" he apologized. Shortly afterwards, a mini black hole appeared inside the mausoleum and it started to suck Fuyuki. He was finally powerless to resist the sucking power of the black hole which brought him to somewhere else.

When he fell onto the ground, Fuyuki found himself lying in a big dining room. Light came only from a few candles inside that room. Various kinds of international cuisines were served on the dining table. Turkey, sushi, spaghetti, rendang, Vietnamese spring rolls, Indian curry, pempek, baguettes, and many more.

Suddenly, a weird thing happened once again. The table flew in the air as forks and knives started to aim Fuyuki as their only target. He ran as fast as he could until he lost his strength. Eventually, he was cornered. The forks and knives flew towards him in a very high velocity, about 800 kilometers per hour. Fortunately, Fuyuki wasn't stabbed by any of those sharp edges as they went through the wall. Fuyuki opened his lips, "Thank goodness!" On the other hand, his heart cried, " _I wanna go home! Just let me out of here!_ "

Later, he saw a door opened by itself. He entered that dark room in order to check it. A same thing happened, he was locked inside the room. The dark room was incredibly wide; its immensity was about ten times an international standard football pitch. Fuyuki walked a bit further in fear. He started to fly in his own imagination. What he worried that moment wasn't about demons or spirits. He thought that a very strong villain had already invaded the Nishizawa complex and he was trying to kill him.

A few seconds later, a bright spotlight shone on him. A mysterious unknown voice began to speak directly to Fuyuki, " _Welcome to the bullfight arena, Hinata Fuyuki. Today, you will face an enormous animal with a couple of horns. But, don't you ever think about fighting a bull. You will witness its greatness later._ "

"You said this arena is used for bullfight. So, what is it?! An elk or what?!" asked Fuyuki.

" _Alright, I guess you can't wait even for just a little longer,_ " replied the voice. Fuyuki saw two sparks at the west side of the room. One on the left side, another on the right side. It was a door which started to open upwards. He couldn't see what kind of creature that was until he noticed a shadow beneath him. Saliva was dropped onto his head. Fuyuki was stunned as he looked directly at that beast's eye. It had a very big body. "A Tyrannosaurus Rex?" he wondered. "No, it can't be," said Fuyuki as he saw a pair of long claws on each of its little hands. He saw a pair of horns clinging to its head and concluded that it really wasn't a Tyrannosaurus. " _Let's start the game!_ " said the voice as the lights turned on.

It started to attack Fuyuki by swinging its tail which was equipped with some sharp long spikes and a tail-club. He could avoid the tail smash. Still, the battle wasn't over yet. Fuyuki had no other choice but to run in order to protect himself from being chewed by its teeth which looked like shark's.

After a few tiring minutes, Fuyuki started to stop running. He got really thirsty; he leaned against the wall and took a rest. However, the dinosaur still had a lot of energy. It could run thrice the top speed of a Velociraptor. Finally, the unlucky Fuyuki's neck was clamped by both of its right-hand claws. He was thrown up in the air. While Fuyuki was still in the air, the beast opened his mouth. He thought he would be eaten. He exclaimed loudly, he felt sorry for many trespasses he had ever done to ones he loved. He also confessed that he had a slight crush on Momoka as he went closer to the predator's big mouth.

Fortunately, the dinosaur closed its mouth and Fuyuki landed on its head, between its horns. For the very last time, Fuyuki was lifted to the air by its head. When he went down to the ground, it hit his neck with its tail-club. "What? Why does this stuff feel like cutton?" muttered Fuyuki. The tail swing directed him to an opened hidden door, he was transported to another room.

As Fuyuki arrived in another dark room, a voice greeted him, " _Welcome to the Beetle Alley, Hinata Fuyuki!_ " The beetle came closer to him in a golden glow. "Not that Hercules Beetle again!" screamed Fuyuki. "Boys, lift him up! Let's race!" commanded the male beetle. His subordinates lifted him up and they all had a flight to somewhere Fuyuki didn't know. "Where's our destination? Why should I fly along with these horrifying beetles?" he asked. He screamed as loud as he could.

"Don't be afraid, Hinata Fuyuki! We will not hurt you," said the Hercules Beetle. "Yeah, you guys will kill me, won't you?!" replied Fuyuki. The beetle boss advised him not to have a bad image of beetles anymore. He said that beetles wouldn't hurt humans as long as they didn't bother them. Fuyuki could relax a bit after hearing his sayings.

They arrived in front of an opened door. "Alright, boys! Mission accomplished!" he said to his subordinates as they threw Fuyuki to the ground. Then, they left him alone. Suddenly, the door closed by itself and he moaned in pain.


	4. Secrets Revealed

While Fuyuki was groaning, all the lamps inside that room were switched on. He discovered himself surrounded by his sister, Natsumi, and some other friends. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FUYUKI!" they cheered joyfully. They called his name with various honorific suffixes they usually used when they talked with him; except for Natsumi and Giroro who called him without such suffixes, also Tamama who usually called him 'Fu-ki'.

"Wow... thank you so much, everyone!" replied Fuyuki. Keroro stepped closer to him and asked him to stand up and enjoy the buffet dinner they had prepared. "I can't... My right foot!" moaned Fuyuki whose foot was clamped to the door. "Stay there, don't move!" instructed Giroro, holding his gun. He shot the door and Kururu scanned his foot. "Well, broken bone..." reported Kururu.

"Paul, call the paramedics!" ordered Momoka. "With pleasure!" said Paul.

Natsumi brought an armchair and put it near Fuyuki. "Grab my hand!" said Momoka to Fuyuki. It was really hard for him to stand up, but finally he was able to sit on that armchair. "The paramedics will come soon," informed Momoka.

After the paramedics treated him, he felt much better. They gave him a pair of crutches which helped him to stand up. Fuyuki refused to use two crutches; he said that he was able to use one crutch. He also proved it by walking onto the stage (in the middle of the room) with it.

"Once again, happy birthday, Fuyuki-kun!" greeted Saburo, the master of the ceremony. "Thanks, Saburo-san!" he thanked. The MC asked him, "What would you like to do now?" Fuyuki suggested, "Since I'm really tired and thirsty now, why don't we enjoy our dinner first?" All of them cheered and queued for the buffet dinner.

There were two round tables and a few chairs where they gathered in two small groups and enjoyed their dinner. Mois and Keroro Platoon sat around a round table while the Hinata siblings, Saburo, Momoka, and Koyuki sat around another round table.

Momoka who sat next to Fuyuki seemed so sad, she trickled a tear. "Why are you keep staring at my foot? Try to enjoy your dinner, it's delicious!" wondered Fuyuki. "Glad to hear it," replied Momoka sadly. "And why are you crying?" asked Fuyuki again. She said that she wasn't crying. However, Fuyuki knew that it was a lie. He noticed a tear fell from her eye. He asked her to tell him the truth.

"I tried to make this year's birthday... I mean, your birthday... a memorable one, but I failed. I have driven you to such accident," she explained. "I'm so sorry."

"That's okay, Nishizawa-san. This celebration isn't a failure at all! I'm not paralyzed, so this injured foot will be able to heal itself. Wait a minute! All those pranks... So, that 'meeting'... You have planned it since the very beginning?!"

"Yeah, I hope you like it. I also recruited these guys to help me with the preparation. Of course, I'll pay them. That 'meeting', it's just a name, a title, or... something like that."

"You can say, for you from all of us?" added Mois who sat with the frogs.

"I don't know what to say. Thanks a lot!" replied Fuyuki. "Well, you haven't seen it all, Fuyuki," said Natsumi.

A few moments later, Natsumi stood up and went out along with Koyuki. She said to Fuyuki that she had something to do. Momoka also ran from the table, leaving Fuyuki and Saburo. "Sorry, I can't hold it anymore!" she said. Not so long afterwards, Mois' cellphone rang. "It's my father. I'll be back!" said Mois as she went out of the room.

"Why are the girls heading out?" wondered Fuyuki. "You know, sometimes girls have their secrets which boys don't have any right to know," explained Saburo.

That time, Saburo's cellphone rang. He answered it inside the room. "Hello? Yeah. Ok. Perfect. See ya!"

Suddenly, the light went out. "What's going on?" asked Fuyuki to the frogs after knowing Saburo wasn't beside him anymore. "You'll see, Fuyuki-dono," answered Keroro.

"'More Peach Summer Snow' are about to perform khu khu khu~" added Kururu. The lights above the stage were switched on as the quartet appeared from beneath the stage.

They sang a short birthday song dedicated to Fuyuki. Their love and hopes on Fuyuki were stated in the lyrics. He enjoyed it a lot. He was so happy until tears covered his cheeks. "Sorry, I'm just too happy... and also touched. That was a great performance!" praised Fuyuki. "We didn't greet you happy birthday for almost a whole day, so it will be a surprise," said Koyuki. While they were leaving the stage, Fuyuki asked Natsumi, "That 'VIP guy', is it me?" Natsumi nodded her head and said to Fuyuki that her life had become more colorful since his birth.

Koyuki gave the microphone back to the master of ceremony. He asked Fuyuki to give feedbacks as he introduced all the people who worked behind the scenes.

"First of all, let's call our director to come onto the stage, Nishizawa Momoka-chan!"

Momoka came to the stage and asked Fuyuki how he was frightened of the pranks. "It was a really scary one, as you promised," replied Fuyuki. Then, he asked something about the mausoleum, "It's almost perfect! The thief who smashed its door has never been seen anymore, right?" Momoka explained, "I guess you're right. That spirit isn't a friendly one. And uh... I asked Tama-chan and his friends to make a black hole using Keronian advanced technology. I think, it's the best way possible."

"How about the blood? It seemed so real."

"It's actually a turkey's blood," answered Momoka. "You mean, that one on the dining table?" asked Fuyuki back. She nodded.

He asked again about some other effects. "More spoilers will be spoiled later. Please, be patient," advised Saburo.

Saburo continued to introduce, "Please, welcome the singers, 'More Peach Summer Snow'!" All cheered again as they came back on the stage.

"Don't we forget the ones who take care of the props, Keroro Platoon and the Nishizawa Group; I invite Paul-san for being a representation."

"I saw you were really terrified," commented Tamama. "Well done, you guys!" praised Fuyuki. Saburo cut the talk, "Tamama is the one who takes care of the 'real-life special effect'."

"Yeah, I was the one who called the beetles, knowing beetles is one of your biggest fears. They have already left, but they didn't forget to greet you a happy birthday."

"They're actually kind. Tell them I say thank you!" said Fuyuki.

Later, Saburo told Fuyuki that more spoilers of the pranks would be told soon enough. He announced himself, Kururu, and a spirit as the special effects specialists. "Don't you forget yourself as the MC," reminded Fuyuki.

"You're involved too, Spirit-chan?" asked Fuyuki. "Since the topic is about occultism, of course I don't forget to recruit Omiyo-san. She's the one who made the doors opened by themselves, except the limo's door. That vehicle was entirely controlled from the control room," explained Momoka.

"So, your name's Omiyo? Nice to know your name," said Fuyuki. "Yeah, I also the one who almost killed you in the dining room. Anyway, I'm sorry for making your foot injured. And finally... happy birthday!" replied Omiyo. "Thanks!"

"And the other effects were me and Saburo's 'territory'," said Kururu. After Kururu said so, Fuyuki realized that the dark clouds were caused by the Little Police, a satellite made by Kururu. "What about the dinosaur and the bullfight arena? How could you two explain them?"

"Remember the time when we remodeled your house? We used the same technology khu khu khu~" started Kururu. "And the dinosaur... it's really complicated to explain," continued Saburo, "Its body shape is taken from a T-Rex. Its teeth are actually belonged to a Carcharodontosaurus. The horns, they're Carnotaurus'. The long claws? They're Therizinosaurus'. It can run much faster than a Velociraptor. The tail-spikes, the famous Stegosaurus had it. And the tail-club, it was once belonged to a Saichania." Fuyuki was stunned during the explanation, his jaw dropped. He had never heard some of those giant lizards. "What a sophisticated hybrid!" amazed Mois. "I agree," added Giroro.

"Wait a minute!" cut Dororo, "Is that dinosaur real?" Saburo nodded. "It was created by my reality pen. I put a chip inside its body, so we can control it from the control room. I'm gonna destroy it, but I don't know how..."

Suddenly, Alisa smashed the window and went in. "My father is ready to eat that hybrid beast." Then, he came close to Fuyuki to wish him a happy birthday and left for the massive dinner.

Saburo gave the mic to Momoka who announced that a special video for Fuyuki would be played on the big screen behind the stage.

It was a birthday greeting from Aki who wasn't present at the time because she was still busy with her work. She apologized for she couldn't come to celebrate and hoped Fuyuki would be a better person and of course... she also hoped Fuyuki would fix his grades.

"And now, let's see what happened behind the scene!" said Saburo as the screen started to show what they did while Fuyuki was dealing with the pranks.

They watched him from the control room as Saburo played a horror-themed music. As the mausoleum appeared, and the black hole started to suck Fuyuki, and forks and knives tried to kill him, a narrative excerpt which came from the ceiling speaker made the atmosphere not only more horrifying, but also catchier for ones in the control room. " _The demons squeal in sheer delight. It's you they spy, so plump, so right. For although the groove is hard to beat. It's still you stand with frozen feet. You try to run, you try to scream. But no more sun you'll ever see. For evil reached from the crypt to crush you in its icy grip._ "

"It's working just perfect!" shouted Keroro excitedly as recorded by the CCTV camera. "I guess, it's up to Saburo-san and Omiyo-san now," replied Momoka.

"Just as perfect as my guess. You guys laughed out loud while my life almost came to an end," commented Fuyuki. "Anyway, you all did this all only for celebrating my birthday, I appreciate it."

"Fuyuki-kun," called Saburo, "Actually, there will be one more activity to go, dancing. Since your foot's injured, do you still want to continue or should we cancel it?"

"Everyone, please accept my apology. If you guys wanna dance, you must go without me. It's quite difficult for me to do such a thing. Besides, it's late already."

"I guess you're right," replied Natsumi, "We have to go to school tomorrow and I don't want to wake you up! It's kinda stressful."

Momoka was on Fuyuki and Natsumi's side. She told them that the dance wouldn't be special if Fuyuki headed home earlier.

Following Fuyuki's word, Natsumi and Momoka accompanied him walking to the limousine due to his disability. Once the Hinata siblings, Mois, and Keroro Platoon (minus Tamama and Dororo) got into the car, Tamama came with some big boxes of presents. "Enjoy them, Fu-ki! The truck behind the limo will deliver 'em. Each of us gives you one."

"Thank you all!" said Fuyuki excitedly.

Natsumi asked Momoka about the payment she had promised right before they left. "The payday will be tomorrow, after school. See ya!" told Momoka. Natsumi shut the window as the limo sent the back home safely.


End file.
